


aspatron

by Tanaka-Senpai (Momo_Cicerone)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Ending tho, M/M, Not quite fluffy, and alien shirts cameo, i don't even know what this is, iwa-chan is mean, let me live, listen i'm sure oikawa tooru is a great man, not quite angsty, post breakup, this is just not the fic to elaborate on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_Cicerone/pseuds/Tanaka-Senpai
Summary: "When are you going to learn," Hajime snaps, losing what little is left of his patience, “That the universe doesn't revolve around you, Oikawa-san?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: we bumped into each other in the street and you were grinning like a cocky asshole the whole time so i stalked off only to realize i’m wearing your shirt

Hajime watches it happen in slow motion: a glimmer of chestnut brown hair, chocolate eyes widening in surprise and the unmistakable silhouette of Oikawa Tooru turning the same corner as him from the opposite direction. They both come to an awkward halt, barely avoiding collision. Next thing Hajime knows, he’s staring at Oikawa’s conceited smile in the middle of a crowded street.

"Iwa-chan!" Tooru greets, slightly tilting his head to the side. A gloved hand comes out from his pocket and waves cheerfully.

"Oikawa." A brief nod.

"Long time no see, Iwa-chan! How've you been?" Tooru has the audacity to sound nonchalant. It pisses Hajime off. Greatly.

Really? So he’s gonna pretend nothing ever happened?  

"Ah, same old." Refusing to look at Tooru's face, he feigns interest in the window of some shop across the road, manners be damned. He doesn't ask back. Doesn't really want to know either.

"You look good, though." The former captain says tentatively, giving Hajime a kind of shameless, evaluating look.

"T'nks." Hajime half groans, making Tooru chuckle in amusement.

"You really haven't changed at all!"

_That’s it._

"Goodbye." Shoulders stiff, Hajime swifts his weight takes a step to walk past him.

"Eh, don't be rude, Iwa-chan!” Tooru’s smile fades almost instantly, a crease forms on his forehead. Now he’s kind of pissed too. “I'm not finished!"

"Not interested."

"Geez, are you still mad? Who would've guessed you have such a good memory after all— _oi!_ " Unfazed, Hajime keeps walking. Tooru’s fingers circle around Hajime’s wrist, pulling him to stop.

"Let go!"

Tooru flinches. The grip loosens.

"I'm sorry. Don't be mad, Iwa-chan."

"I'm not mad.” Hajime lies, “I don't even care."

Skeptically, Tooru raises a brow. “You don’t?”

“Ah.”

"Well, in that case..." Uh-oh. Tooru’s grin widen on his lips, and Hajime can hazard a guess of his intentions. "Since you don’t care, you wouldn't oppose to a cup of coffee, would you?"

"I'm busy." Grumbles Hajime.

"Doing _what_?” Tooru chortles, “Don't you want to catch up? You sure missed me, no? Eh, don't you walk away again!"

"When are you going to learn," Hajime snaps, losing what little is left of his patience, “That the universe doesn't revolve around you, _Oikawa-san_?"

Silence.

Hajime almost feels tempted to throw him a furtive look. _Almost_.

"Ah, so that's your opinion of me?"

Hajime can't tell if he's utterly pissed or about to cry. With Tooru, nothing is impossible.

" _You_ —"

"I get it." Tooru cuts, “I get it…”

"It's... not." Half mortified, half furious, Hajime concedes. Alright, maybe implying that Oikawa is a self-centered conceited asshole is kind of a cheap shot. Insufferable as he might be sometimes, the man isn’t all that irredeemable—at least in Hajime’s eyes. It’s just that Oikawa possesses the innate ability to push all of Hajime’s buttons, and that’s quite exhausting sometimes.

The problem is, it’s very easy to lose yourself while being around someone like Oikawa Tooru, but Hajime doesn’t want to do that —he doesn’t want to be drawn into Oikawa’s orbit and lose himself. He’s used to being his own person. It’s ironic to think that they’ve known each other for their whole lives yet being together is giving Hajime a mini existential crisis. Volleyball and friendship is one thing, romantic relationships are a whole different story.

“You just piss me the fuck off sometimes.”

Tooru ventures a sad smile, “ _Jus_ t sometimes?”

Hajime huffs, eyes rolling back.

“Most of the times. _All the time_.”

Tooru laughs wholeheartedly, and Hajime can’t decide whether to be mad or happy about it. There’s something in Oikawa’s laughter that ticks all the right boxes in his heart, and soon he’s overwhelmed with a warm fuzzy feeling.

Why was he mad at him again?

“I’m sorry about that.”

“Ah,” Hajime’s hand reach to rub the back of his neck awkwardly, “Mm… Yeah. Me too, I guess. Sorry.”

It’s like a magical switch was clicked. Tooru’s lips curl into a smile, his eyes shimmer.

"Then, coffee." Tooru says with a cheeky wink, “On you."

Before he can react, Hajime feels the weight of Tooru’s arm resting around his shoulders.

"W-Wait, what!?"

"I heard about this new place…"

"Why am I being dragged— _oi_!"

Hajime thinks it’s ludicrous, the way he lets himself be taken by this man.

"By the way, Iwa-chan," Tooru flashes him with a handsome grin, "I don't believe in humans either, but aren’t you cold wearing my shirt?"

Eh?

_EH!?_

Hajime stares down at his own chest, the bright neon green of a caricature alien boldly on display. His face flushes at least fourteen shades of red. So that’s why Oikawa’s been grinning at him like an absolute moron.

“ _I-Idiot!_ ” Clumsy fingers struggle to fasten the zipper of his jacket, hiding the evidence away. “I didn’t even remember—“

“Mm…” Tooru hums, to Hajime’s dismay, “If you like it so, you can keep it, Iwa-chan.”

“You can have it back.” Hajime grumbles, “I don’t want it.”

“My, my, Iwa-chan,” Tooru waves his hand dismissively, “You don’t have to take it off here, we’re on public!”

“I wasn’t gonna, you bastard!”

Tooru laughs again and Hajime tries to elbow him in the ribs, but he dodges skillfully. Hajime shrugs his shoulders in a half-hearted attempt to shake Oikawa’s embrace off, but Tooru’s arm remains around him in a tight grip as they walk in silence.

“Where’s this café anyway? It better be good.”

“I _guarantee_ you, it’s great!”

“You haven’t even been there before, have you?”

“Don’t worry, Iwa-chan,” Tooru pauses. Chocolate brown eyes lock into Hajime’s, a confident smile on Tooru’s lips, “If it isn’t, I’ll make it up to you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Iwaizumi is wearing [ this shirt](https://www.veroattack.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/i-dont-believe-in-humans.jpg)


End file.
